


Fall Back

by kiva31



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiva31/pseuds/kiva31
Summary: SPOILERS: Set during Fallout, so spoilers and dialogue for that.SERIES:  The Fall seriesSUMMARY: More internal debating, and much frustration is had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Fall Back

Okay, so, the first meeting went... not well at all, actually. 

You know, all that time spent in my office earlier worrying about how I felt about working with the Kelownans again was a bit of a waste. As soon as I met up with our visitors in the gate room, I was far to busy trying to negotiate their political loops to think about anything else. 

Firstly, we have our delegates. Former Ambassador, now First Minister Dreylock of Kelowna -- someone we've dealt with before, at least, though I don't know if that's a help or a hindrance. She's not saying too much, but she's beginning to look a little ragged. Apparently, I'm not the only one finding the proceedings a little frustrating. 

I mean... I'm an archaeologist, not a diplomat.

Also from the new ruling council of Langara (another change, this to the planets designation), Venn Aramel, and Lucia Tarthas, the Tiranian and Andari Representatives respectively. 

For some reason, the latter delegates were unaware of the true extent of the potential devastation lurking just around the corner. I had hoped, perhaps rather naively, that as soon as they'd been apprised of the true danger, they would try to put aside their past political differences and concentrate on saving as many lives as they could. 

Needless to say, it didn't turn out that way. 

First Minister Dreylock seemed a little miffed that that the other Representatives weren't taking her word for everything -- though, dipping briefly in to my earlier crisis of confidence, I can't say I blame them. The only good I've seen so far concerning the woman, is that she *does* seem to genuinely have the best interests of her people at heart. Of course, it was a similar attitude that approved of the Naquadria bomb in the first place, not that I'm bringing that up right now. It's done, buried. Honest. 

Now it's been backed up by Earth's own scientists, the other two delegates seem to understand the actual danger. Unfortunately, what with Sam's latest transmission from Langara, in which she related the news of the explosion that was merely a precursor to something that would likely devastate the planet -- we seem to be trapped in a revolving door of useless political posturing. 

'That planet's too small', 'we want one to ourselves', 'your planet's bigger than ours'. Okay, that last one hasn't actually been said, but quite frankly, it's only a matter of time. Hell, things got so bad, *Jack* was forced to intervene as the voice of reason -- albeit a sarcastic one. We finally had to break for a bit, while Dreylock went off to consult with the recently returned team of Sam and Jonas. 

God, what I wouldn't do for a cup of coffee... or a bottle of Scotch. Sadly, only caffeine is to be found in my office, the place that's become my temporary sanctuary from politicians. I swear, if I hear one more round of, "Your people did it to our people first!", I might just start shouting a few home truths of my own. 

Or throwing things... yeah, that's a very attractive prospect right now. 

"Knock knock." 

Even though I'm facing the doorway, I have to refocus my eyes before I spot Sam. 

"Hey." Her presence brings a genuine smile to my face. She returns it, but something in her expression sets alarm bells ringing in my head. 

"How are the talks going?" 

Still trying to figure out what bombshell Sam is going to drop on me, it takes me a moment to realize she's even spoken. "Huh? Oh... about as well as can be expected." 

"That bad, huh?" she grimaces. 

"Yeah. I mean -- the Andaris want their own planet, which means that the Tiranians don't want to be left out... they don't seem to understand that it's simply not feasible." 

Sam moves further in to the room, perching on the edge of my desk. 

"Yeah... I left Jonas talking with the First Minister. Things aren't looking too good on that end." 

She pauses, and those alarm bells start off again. "What?" I ask slowly, drawing the word out. 

Sam bites her lips together, before taking a breath. "Jonas and I have discovered new evidence that suggests that the Naquadah deposits that have formed in to Naquadria, didn't begin the change when the Kelownan scientists originally thought." 

Okay.... That's news. "So... sooner, or...?" 

Again with the meaningful pauses. "Later, actually." She shifts to face me properly. "Daniel, the change to the Naquadah deposits, is, in fact, a direct result of the Naquadria bomb test two years ago." 

It takes a moment for that to sink in. "You mean... the fact that Kelowna -- or rather, *Langara* -- is on the verge of destruction, is literally the fault of the Kelownans?" 

Sam just winces. "Yeah, that about sums it up." 

Damnit. And I thought it couldn't get any worse. 

"I guess this isn't going to help things any, huh?" 

All I can do is stare at her with a look that says, 'D'uh!'

How am I supposed to convince three different groups of people with a very long history of fighting, that even though their planet's situation is a result of one of their enemies attempts to create a weapon of mass destruction, it really would be best for all involved if they looked past that, and pulled together. These people have issues that put *mine* in the shade, for crying out loud. 

Because guess who's going to be the poor sap given the duty of imparting this wonderful news? Sometimes... this job *sucks*. 

***** 

Venn Ardel's hand slaps down on the briefing room table so hard, mine begins to tingle in painful sympathy. Or that could be the death-grip I have on my pencil, I don't know. "

This is outrageous," he snarls. "If what you say is true, the Kelownan government bears full responsibility for the imminent destruction of Langara." 

So, basically, the news was received as I expected it would be. Which is to say, not well at all. Fortunately, while there has been much waving of arms and pointing of fingers, no actual bloodshed has occurred. Though the First Minister looks worried. 

"Your governments formed an alliance, for the express purpose of attacking Kelowna," she explains in her most reasonable tone of voice. The one she probably uses to talk down the irate members of her own cabinet. "We were merely looking to defend ourselves." 

And isn't that what they all say at the beginning? Thing is, I don't think that's going to cut it, here.

"We only went to a heightened war alert *after* we learned of your research," Lucia Tarthas butts in. Her flushed cheeks match her flaming hair now, though it clashes rather than complements. 

Strange... a couple of hours ago, the Andari and Tiranian Representatives were at each other's throats... now they've bonded together to go for Dreylock. Not exactly the pulling together I'd envisioned. 

"Which only goes to prove that you were spying on us," Dreylock can't resist adding. 

Oh, I'm sorry... did I miss the shift in to Kindergarten? I thought the 'he said', 'she said' of earlier was bad. 

"What choice did we have?" Lucia picks up the argument again. "We certainly weren't going to rely on the Kelownan government to tell us the truth." 

Alright, I think it's time someone stopped this, once and for all. Oh... that would be me. "Councilors, please!" See, I can raise my voice, too. 

Venn is already pushing back from the table. "These talks will have to be suspended until I can confer with my cabinet." 

Great. Anyone else want to butt in, make this even worse?" 

"Ah, for cryin'' out loud!" 

Ask a stupid question. I think we're about to be treated to Diplomacy 101, with Professor O'Neill. 

"Jack --" I try to cut him off. 

"Who cares whose fault it is?" he asks reasonably. Reason still isn't cutting it, though. However, he has gotten the council's attention. 

"Jack --" 

"Your planet is gonna blow up." 

"Jack!" 

"The whole damn planet, Daniel!" he nearly shouts at me. 

Yes, I had nearly forgotten that, thank you. 

"Okay," I finally plead. "I think it's best if we all just take a little recess, right now." 

Yes, I have a root canal scheduled, just to cap the day off. 

That's it Daniel, keep smiling. Don't let them see how much you want out of here. 

Not even when Jack storms from the room with a disgusted huff -- even as you're wishing you could do the same. 

I guess it's time to step back, reassess... come up with a new game plan. 

"General." Jack asks for permission to bail with that one word, as Teal'c and I follow him. 

"I say we send 'em packin'" Jack suggests savagely, his legs eating up the corridor. 

You know, I'm like an inch, maybe two shorter than him. So why is it when he's in one of these moods, I'm usually the one trailing after him, trying to placate him, all the while feeling like some bothersome puppy, yapping away at his heels? 

"Indeed," Teal'c concurs. 

Oh, great, just what I need. Not exactly fond of them either, here. You know, a little something to do with almost dying, becoming a sacrificial lamb in thanks, and a year long absence. But I won't ignore a plea for help. "We can't give up on them yet, we still have the potential to save thousands of lives, here." 

"And yet, curiously, " Jack says sarcastically, "they don't seem to understand or care." 

"This is diplomacy, Jack," I explain calmly -- actually, screw that. I'm pretty sure that calm left the building a few hours ago. "This is the way the game is played. It takes patience." 

Maybe if I point that out, one of us will trip over a spare pot of the stuff, or something. 

"Yeah?" Jack going for an innocent look. "Well, I'm fresh out." 

He gives me a patently insincere smile as he enters the elevator, Teal'c following. 

"As am I," he agrees -- *again*. 

Et tu, Teal'c? I think it would have been easier had they just stabbed me... would have put me out of my misery, at least. 

As the elevator door shuts on the two deserters, Jack can't resist a parting shot. 

"I think you're on your own." 

Thank you so much for pointing that out. What the hell happened to those warm team fuzzies, huh? You know that whole communication thing between Jack and I? Very much my imagination. It must have been... otherwise, he'd have realized just how close I am to strangling him right now. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Authors Notes: Part two. Nothing much really happens, it's just setting up part three, really. Everything but the exchange with Sam is actual dialogue taken from the episode. I hope it makes sense, and isn't *too* pointless. I'll try to angst the next part up, huh?
> 
> Also, the delegates names -- I only heard them spoken on screen, so if they are spelled incorrectly, blame my ears... the rest of me did it's best. 
> 
> I also can't seem to settle on a spelling for Naquadria. So... whoops? 

* * *

>   
>  © February 2004 The characters of Stargate SG1 are not mine, and I lay no claim  
>  on them. This is for *entertainment* purposes only.

* * *

  



End file.
